


Moon Light

by pairatime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season three: Sam is still trying to help Dean, Dean is thinking about other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for this some reason but I can’t remember why.

The moon was silver above them as Sam turned to face Dean across an old church courtyard, “This was the last place, here in the state that a saint died.”

Dean just let out a breath then he looked over at Sam before glancing back at the well, “Sam just, we don’t need to do this I made a deal and-”

“NO! That’s not going to happen,” Sam shouted as he marched across the courtyard grabbing Dean’s jacket, “it’s not going to happen.”

“Sam, Sam,” Dean interrupted each time Sam stated to talk again, “Sam it was worth it, for you it was and always will be, understand?” Dean said looking Sam right in the eyes.

“No Dean, no it wasn’t,” Sam said back pushing Dean back against an old well.

Dean watched Sam’s back for a moment before he turned to the well, looking at his refection in the water lit by the moon light.

“It was to me Sammy, it was to me.”

Dean’s reflection was soon joined by Sam’s as he wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, “I don’t think I could go on without you Dean, I… not and still be me.”

“Don’t,” Dean said as he turned face to face with Sam, “Be my brother, be my Sammy,” Dean ordered as he pulled Sam even closer by his jeans, “your not what he wants, your good you always will be.”

“Dean-” Sam started before Dean cut him off with a kiss.

Dean broke the kiss, “I’m going to hell and you’re going to keep hunting,” he said as he started talking to the gates.

“I won’t stop,” Sam answered back.

“You’re going to make me waste my last year Sammy? There is so much I want to see and do, mostly to you bitch,” Dean added with a grin looking back at Sam.

“Jerk.”


End file.
